


Humpings

by Nische



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, Giant/Tiny, Kinda?, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Microphilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, tiny!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nische/pseuds/Nische
Summary: Jack got too turned on and humps a giant finger





	Humpings

**Author's Note:**

> It's just one of those ideas that won't leave your head so you have to write it down. Just a short thing. And also my first nsfw writing

Jack was hugging a giant finger, his body wrapped around it. He was breathing heavily. But most importantly, he was very, very horny.

  
It had just been a calm evening, but a few droplets of alcohol and, what was supposed to be jokingly, sexual teasing later he found himself now hot and bothered. He wasn’t even sure how it all happened, everything was blurry and his thoughts cut off before they could end. But now he moaned out loud as he started to hump the finger. 

  
He gasped out and pressed his body tighter against the giant digit, needing the friction and the pressure. Jack’s cock was already hard against the layers of clothing and he desperately needed to change that. After a few more clothed humps his arms let go of the finger and with shaky frantic hands he managed to open up his pants and pull down his boxers just enough to let his dick free and wasted no time to keep his thrusting movements up.

  
„Oh fuck!“ He called out, looking down at his cock grinding on the rough yet smooth skin, giving him just enough texture for a pleasurably feeling. Jack pressed his chest firmly against the finger again, only his hips humping up and down. He wasn’t even paying attention to whatever the owner of the giant hand, that Jack was currently on, was doing. The only thing he wanted right now was that sweet release.

  
Jack’s legs were crossed over each other, trying to get the most pressure against his dick. His toes curled up and he whined as the finger under him twitched and did something that felt amazing. He looked down at himself and tried to replicate the movement with patchy humping but couldn’t, which resulted into more whining.

  
He had his cheek pressed on the fingertip, drool pouring on the skin. Jack hit a nice spot with his exhausted thrusting motions and groaned as he dug his nails into the thick skin.

  
Jack kept moaning and gasping, louder than he would have wanted, but at his size it wasn’t too loud to the giant. His humping was getting more and more erratic and faster, feeling his orgasm build up.

  
Knots in his abdomen build and up and he nearly screamed out when he came, his semen shooting out on the big finger, his breathing stocked. He just sat there for a moment, holding onto the digit for a while, his breathing heavy as he calm down. Eventually he let go and rolled out on the palm. He lay there limp with his eyes closed and completely exhausted before he eventually passed out.


End file.
